


coffee beans and sugar cubes

by Helpneedmorefanfics



Series: Coffee shop au [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, Rule 63, i used convoy and megatronia but it isnt actually them im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26044891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helpneedmorefanfics/pseuds/Helpneedmorefanfics
Summary: Convoy had met a lot of femmes and mechs since she had started working at the coffee shop a vorn ago, but this one was certainly different.She was almost twice Convoy's size for starters. She was a warframe, rarely seen in this part of the city. And she also happened to be one of the most feared gladiators Cybertron had ever had.
Relationships: Megatron/Optimus Prime
Series: Coffee shop au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899385
Comments: 14
Kudos: 40





	coffee beans and sugar cubes

**Author's Note:**

> here u go coral this one was FUN

Convoy sighed as Bumblebee threw open the door to the break room, babbling wildly, and put down her book and coffee. She was just getting to the good part too.

"I'm on my break, Bee. Twenty minutes of peace, that's all I'm asking for," she told the other, even as she resigned herself to whatever the minibot was going to ask her on seeing the look on her face.

"I know! I know, okay?" Bumblebee said, "But if you take this next customer, I will take your shift for the rest of the _day_ , bossbot, _please._ "

Convoy raised an eye ridge even as she got out of her seat and made her way to the door. "Quite a deal," she told Bumblebee, as the other babbled out thanks yous and I owe yous, "Who is the customer anyway?"

"Ahem," Megatronia of Kaon, Terror of the Pits, Cybertron's greatest warrior said loftily, "That would be me."

Well, Convoy thought, slightly hysterically, that would explain it.

But she worked in retail after all, and had been at the top of her class in the Elite guard, so she screwed up all her courage and said, "Welcome to the Terra cafe, how may we help you?"

Megatronia raised an eye ridge, looking surprised for some reason. Convoy maintained eye contact for a few moments in silence, while Bumblebee quivered behind her. Finally the other femme spoke, drawling in a _very_ nice voice, "I'd like my usual, please." before walking away with more grace than Convoy had ever expected from a bot her size. 

"But I don't know your-" Her protest was useless, since Megatronia was already gone, "Fraggit."

"Wow," Bumblebee said, straightening up, "What a scary femme. They really make them different in Kaon, huh?" She yelped as a wrench hit her over the helm. "The Kaonites are just like the rest of us, you rascal." Ratchet scolded from over the counter, waving the aforementioned wrench at her, " Now be useful and get me my tea." Bumblebee slinked away, grumbling. The doctor glanced at Convoy, "Everything alright, kid?"

"Hm? Oh yes," Convoy said, staring at where Megatronia was sitting, reading something on a datapad and ignoring the whispers around her, "Just thinking."

She turned to the mixing station and considered, pouring their standard energon. She'd heard somewhere that warframes weren't very fond of high-grade, their frames built to process low quality fuel. She doubted that was truly the case but didn't add too much of the high grade either, just in case. She studied the other femme again-the black paint and purple highlights a stark contrast to the rest of the cafe. And her datapad was purple as well-a favourite color then. 

Convoy added purple to the drink in her own special swirling pattern- a trademark of the ones she made. Now, sweet or bitter? Which one to choose? It was a make or break decision and after a moment she pulled out her datapad, anxiety winning over the voice in her processor that was begging her not to be a stalker. She typed out 'Megatronia' into intranet search and within a minute she had her answer in the form of a picture of Megatronia rolling her eyes at a journalist and eating a Ofstir candy.

Convoy shuddered, remembering the time Bulkhead had managed to smuggle out some of those of the shop she worked at. Those things were _horribly_ sweet and not one of them was able to finish eating it. Sweet tooth, then. She could work with that. She laced the drink with their stash of caramel from Earth as well as the new syrup Sari had sent them last week. Sugar, a little bit of crushed zinc, topped with diesel and..

"Prowl, table three!" she called out. Satisfied at the impressed look on Megatronia's faceplates as she caught sight of her order, she went inside to get her book and finish off the rest of her coffee, eager to go home and relax. Oh, she could finish this book, start on the new one, catch up on her favourite show-

And then suddenly, there was a din outside, and shouting. Convoy rushed out of the break room and balked when surveyed the scene. Prowl was helping clean up the spill of a tray over another table whose occupants were all yelling and there were two mechs next to a unbothered Megatronia, looking horrified and angry.

"What happened here?" Convoy asked over the noise, cutting everyone else off. One of the two mechs turned to her, "Ah, the manager. Yes, we were simply asking this femme here for an autograph and she violently threw our datapad across the room, upsetting the drinks of that waitress there."

Prowl approached them, dripping in energon and chocolate, "No, she _refused_ to give you an autograph, after which you started insulting her and using slurs. Don't twist the story. _But_ , that doesn't give you the right to throw their datapad at _me,_ " she said, last part directed at Megatronia. Convoy wondered if her ninjabot training made Prowl less intimidated than others, for her to glare at the feared gladiator that viciously without fear.

The black femme shrugged casually, "I wasn't aiming at you, I flung it in a random direction. It was an accident."

Convoy turned to the two mechs first, "I'm sorry, but if you were harassing a customer, the only thing I can do is tell you to leave. We don't serve bigots here," she watched them shuffle out and then turned to Megatronia, "And regardless of the reason, you owe Prowl and the other three customers an apology, accident or not."

Megatronia raised and eyebrow ridge and scoffed out, "An apology?"

"Yes," Convoy snapped out, fear leaching away at the other's cavalier attitude, "Apologize to them."

"Uh..Convoy? I'm good actually, I don't-," Prowl started, but was cut off by the screech of the chair as the femme stood up, towering over Convoy.

Megatronia walked closer to the gold mech and leaned down, smirk on her faceplates. Convoy's spark was thudding wildly in her chest, but her anger made her stand her ground, even though every part of her was screaming for her to run. A huge black servo tilted her face up and the bigger femme purred out, "And how exactly are you going to make me do that, sugar?"

The flood of fury that rushed through her cables thankfully drowned out any possible reaction to Megatronia calling her _sugar,_ and Convoy narrowed her optics and revved her engine. The gladiator huffed, amused at her display. Convoy knew she would never, _ever_ manage to win in a fight with this femme if it came down to blows, which, judging by the expectant silence in the cafe, seemed to be approaching fast. She would have to think of something very smart very, very quickly.

Her processor pinged her the image capture of an article she had scrolled by a few minutes ago- 'Champion of the Pits injures her foot in latest battle' and before she can overthink and talk herself out of it, Convoy drops to the floor and sweeps the other's feet out from under her, kicking the backs of her pedes as hard as she can.

Megatronia shouts and hits the floor hard, the crash reverberating off the walls. The whole cafe is still shocked silent, and Convoy can see Bee across the room with her servos clasped over her mouth. Venting shakily, she wipes her face of any possible fear and stands over the Megatronia, who's gaping at her in absolute shock, crossing her arms.

"Apologize," she insists, hoping the other can't see her hesitation, or decides to retaliate. Thankfully, Megatronia seems too taken aback to do so and calls out, "My apologies." to the other femmes, all of whom nod quickly, clearly terrified. "No problem," one of them squeaks out.

Megatronia doesn't take her optics off of Convoy, though, and the gold femme's politeness finally wins out enough to help her off the floor. Her faceplates are now devoid of any emotion and Convoy is quickly getting more and more nervous.

She grabs the drink she'd made off the table and holds it out, "Your drink, ma'am." Megatronia's servos dwarfs her own as she takes the glass from her and her red optics are _still_ boring into Convoy's as she takes a sip. They widen suddenly and she looks at the drink with a mix of surprise and appreciation.

Convoy's breath hitches when that intense gaze looks back at her again, pinning her in place. And then, slowly, Megatronia drags her optics down Convoy's frame, stopping at her lips long enough for it to be impossible to miss her intention, and smirks at her. It's probably the hottest thing Convoy has ever seen. 

"It's _delicious,_ sugar." she purrs out again in that sultry voice of hers and leans down to press a kiss against Convoys cheek. She has to manually stop her fans from turning on, and she's sure her faceplates are bright blue. Something slips into one of the transformation seams in her waist- a comm frequency card. 

Megatronia winks at her and with a "Thank you," leaves the cafe. Convoy is 99% sure she's about to offline from overheating. 

Prowl puts a hand on her shoulder after a few moments of her not moving, "Are you okay?" she asks, sounding like she's trying to hold back a laugh.

Convoy suddenly remembers the very public place she's in and speaks past the static in her voice, "I'm fine! I'm just gonna-I'm gonna...go home." 

The cafe finally regains its voice as she hurries away, and she hears shouts of "Good job!" "Nice catch!" from _absolute strangers_ and even more mortifyingly, Bumblebee yelling out, "You can skip tomorrow's shift too, bossbot, have fun!" 

Once she's out of sight from the cafe, Convoy pulls out the comm card from her seams to study it. It looks real enough, like the standard one everyone gets copies of with their comm system upgrade. So she could, potentially...

She dials the frequency, half convinced it's a prank. Her spark stutters in its chamber when Megatronia actually picks up.

::Done so soon? I thought your shift would be longer.::

::Bee took my shift:: Convoy replies, before she realises that Megatronia doesn't know who that is. She's about to expand, when she's cut off by a data packet. Coordinates. 

::If you're willing:: Megatronia comms her, and the minute hesitation in her glyphs is what seals the deal for Convoy ::Those are the coordinates to my hotel room.::

Convoy smiles widely, optics glinting at the sudden barrage of thoughts of what she could do to that beautiful frame.

::I'll be there in ten.::


End file.
